A Shadowhunter Fairytale
by IndigoNightandRayneStorm
Summary: Alec is hurt-but who can wake him: Magnus or Jace?  Spoilers for City of Bones/Ashes. Slash. Oneshot.


**Based on: Mortal Instruments (particularly City of Bones and City of Ashes)**

**Spoilers: Some with the relationship between Magnus, Jace and Alec.**

**Rating: PG-ish… a few cuss words, and some kissing.**

**Warning: Slashedy slash slash.**

**Author's Note: Um, yes this is a oneshot, even though it ends unresolved, sort of. Also I'm sorry if it is rushed toward the end, I was getting impatient with it.**

_Alec was in the library with a book in his lap, and very focused on what he was reading. Jace crept up on him, silent and stealthy, and undetected. Jace peered over his friend's shoulder, skimming the words on the page for a moment before quickly snatching the book up. "Fairy tales, Alec? Really? You're reading fairy tales. Isn't that a little gay?" Unknown to Alec, Jace was aware that Alec was not straight, and he'd been trying for months to bait him into coming out. Unknown to Jace, every time he tried to force him to tell the truth, Alec slid farther and farther into the closet with fear of rejection._

_Alec scowled and reached for his book. "Cut it out, Jace. I'm not in the mood."_

"_When are you ever in the mood, Alec?" Jace smirked, flipping through the book. "Sleeping beauty, huh? You looking to get kissed?"_

_Alec blushed bright red and looked down, "Shut up, Jace. I was just reading it for enjoyment. I don't judge you for what you do in your alone time."_

"_Though I bet you'd like to," Jace muttered._

"_What?" Alec looked up, going pale. He sighed and swallowed dryly, walking past Jace. "Whatever, keep the book. I don't care. I have stuff to do." He quickly fled from the library, the doors sweeping closed behind him with a thud. Jace sighed and dropped into an armchair, flipping through the book and opening it on Sleeping Beauty. He read the story, every word and then stood. Being as quiet as before, he snuck into Alec's room and left the book beside his bed, and then returned to his own room._

Jace snapped awake. He had been dreaming—no—remembering. It had been a few months ago, before Clary came, before Magnus got involved with the Shadowhunters, before the bloodshed and battle on the boat with Valentine. Things had been simpler then, for better or for worse. Jace was sitting in a chair next to Alec's bed. Alec was sleeping so deeply he almost looked dead. Unfortunately, it was a comparison that was entirely too possible. Alec had been hurt in battle. The wounds were not fatal, but were bad; bandages covered his chest, arms and legs, some of them stained with blood. Alec hadn't woken in the few days since the battle, either. He just kept sleeping. None of them could wake him, despite all the healing runes they'd tried.

Clary knocked twice before entering the bedroom quietly, peeking her head in before coming in fully. "How's he doing?"

"How's he look?" Jace sneered. He immediately felt bad for his tone and made himself relax a little bit. "Sorry. He's… the same. No better, no worse."

"That's good at least," she walked over to the side of the bed. "I know he's important to you, Jace."

Jace was silent for a minute or two, starring at Alec's face. His eyes met Clary's. "I only have three people who really matter to be, Clary. Isabel, Alec, Max—they're my family. Now one of them might be dead. Yes, he's important to me. He's really fucking important."

Clary's voice was gentle but firm. "You don't have to speak to me that way. I know it's a hard time for you, Jace, but it's hard for all of us. I like Alec too. We didn't always get along, but I never would have wanted him to get hurt."

"Your concern is touching," Jace growled, "But I'd rather be alone, if you don't mind." The truth was, Jace was on the verge of crying and didn't want Clary to be around when it happened. Before either of them could say anything, Magnus came gliding into the room.

"Move aside, little girl," he nudged Clary and sat on the edge of the bed. "Oh, my sweet, sweet Alec." He ran a hand through Alec's hair softly. The hair flopped back lifelessly against his cool, white skin. "He's sweating. Clary, fetch a cool cloth please?" Clary opened her mouth to say something, but simply turned and left to obey. Magnus looked over at Jace. "Do you really think your sulky pouting is going to make him feel better? Perhaps you should do something useful. Pick some flowers. Perform a musical number. Something pleasant."

"You really don't want to hear me sing," Jace stood, "But if you want me out so much, fine. You're his boyfriend anyway." He left without another word. Magnus watched him leave and then focused back on Alec. He stood and moved over to a vase of wilting flowers and brought them back to glorious life. His eyes scanned the bedside table and landed on the Grimm fairy tale book. He lifted it, thumbing through it, and glanced back at Alec.

"Been doing some reading, love?" he whispered, sitting back on the edge of the bed. "Why don't I read to you?" He found Alec's place, marked with a string. "Mmm, this is a good scene. Through rather dreary. People never think of such violence in fairy tales, when they're almost based around it. How about something happier?" He looked through the stories until he found Sleeping Beauty. "Ah, here we are. And it fits, too, no?"

Clary entered with a small bowl and washcloth. "Here." She set them both on the table. "You're… going to read to him?"

"Possibly," Magnus said. "Apologize to Mr. Wayland for me, I did not mean to upset him. If he wants to visit Alec, he can."

"Why don't you do it?" she said. "It'd probably mean more coming from you. Plus he's mad at me anyway right now."

"Isn't that your point here? To cheer up our favorite brooding teenager? Sometimes he's so unpleasant. I'm surprised he doesn't wear eyeliner and have body piercings. I personally think he could make them work, though. I have a very steady hand for such things," Magnus sighed, "Really a useless talent. I spent so much time on wardrobe and appearance… I could have been spending that time with Alec."

"He probably likes the way you look," Clary said. "You're dating right?"

"Sort of," Magnus replied. "But I believe he may prefer another more." He looked at her. "Thank you for the cloth. You may go." Clary left and Magnus turned back to the book. "Sleeping beauty awoke from a kiss…" He hesitated and then leaned down, gently pressing his lips to Alec's. Alec didn't move, nor awaken. Magnus set the book back on the table.

Later, Magnus opened Jace's door without knocking, sighing theatrically. "Jace. Tell me, has Alec ever… hinted at feelings for you?" He walked slowly, picking random things up and examining them absently.

Jace was standing by the window and he didn't bother turning when Magnus entered. Jace looked down, "Why does it matter?"

"Just wondering who our little princess is in love with," Magnus said, sitting leisurely on the bed. "So tell me, am I going to be spending the rest of my relationship playing second to some little childhood friend? I am not fond of the idea."

"Ask Alec," Jace said. "I can't speak for him."

"Well, you'll have to," Magnus said, "Since Alec is not exactly in a place to chat. He's asleep. We can't wake him up. It makes me wonder if he's waiting for someone."

"I doubt he's waiting. Probably gave up a while ago."

"Well you are fond of that little Clary girl. Your sister. So tell me this—are you in love with Alec?"

"I love him, of course. He's like a brother."

"Well you did make out with your sister, so that doesn't exactly comfort me. Are you, or are you not, in love with Alec?"

"Magnus. Alec likes you. Don't worry about me. I'm sure he's over his crush."

"Kiss him."

"What?" Jace turned, eyes wide.

"Kiss him, and see if he wakes up," Magnus said, completely serious.

"You're kidding, right?"

"I am not."

Jace shook his head. "I'm not doing that. It's stupid, and useless. He's not asleep because my tongue isn't down his throat, he's asleep because he's hurt, but he'll get better, wake up, and be with you, so stop making this about me. I can't do anything to help him."

"Funny you jumped to French kissing the boy," Magnus stood. "You just answered my question. I must go, do a few things. Kiss the boy, Jace, and prove me wrong." He turned and left. Jace starred after him for a while, hesitating, and then quietly crept into Alec's room. He was still and quiet, as always. Jace sat on the edge of the bed.

"This is stupid, I just want you to know that. I know you don't like me like that, Alec. I know you've moved on. You should. Don't wait for me. I'm useless, and dull, and exhausting. I'm not a good person. I won't be a good boyfriend," Jace sneered, looking away. "I won't be good for you. I'll hurt you. So please, please, please don't wake up for me. Wake up for Magnus. I-… I love you, Alec, but you shouldn't love me. Anything that happens won't be a fairy tale. It'll be a nightmare. I don't deserve you." He leaned in. "Stay asleep, okay?" Tender as ever, Jace pressed his lips to Alec's. Nothing happened. Jace sighed, partly in relief and partly… in disappointment. He bolted for the door, when a sound made him freeze.

Alec's eyes fluttered. "J-Jace?"


End file.
